


How Tivoli Became The Best Fucking Place On Earth

by DoctorSuperMerlock51



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: And dishonor on my cow, Dishonor on me, Down down in an earlier round, Fuck college, Fuck sleep, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope y'all laugh sometime during the course of this fic, Listen to fob, M/M, MY PRECIOUS BEAUTIFUL AMAZING CHILDREN ARE JUST THE BEST, Philkas deserved better, Wilson is lit, if not, y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSuperMerlock51/pseuds/DoctorSuperMerlock51
Summary: In this universe, Bo is a lot more accepting at first and Lukas has already accepted he likes boys and is slightly more open about it. I just really wanted a fic without all the heavy angst cause lord knows we have enough of that in canon. Plus Anne, because Anne deserved better too and to get the chance to see her son grow up and fall in love and all that good crap. So this is just a fluffy fic to keep us going.





	How Tivoli Became The Best Fucking Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I hope y'all enjoy this fic!! Constructive criticisms are always appreciated. Also sorry if the characters seem a little ooc. I kinda tried to write them as they were in the show but also differently cause a lot of the heavy crap they were carrying around on their shoulders from Kane and having to sneak around from Bo is gone so their interactions are different and I took some liberties with that lol.

His eyes were blue. 

That's the first thing Philip noticed.

Not the blue of the sky or of the ocean, but more a mixture of both, clear and bright and feeling. 

They were beautiful; he was beautiful, radiant. 

"Lukas, Luuuuukas", a girl teasingly sings, rolling her eyes and nudging the beautiful guy Philip had just unashamedly been admiring. The boy, Lukas, startles and glares at the girl but then his gaze softens and he nudges her back.

"Yes, Rooooooose?" Lukas playfully asks back. 

He grins at her as she rolls her eyes again, takes her hand and leads her down the hallway towards where Philip is standing, carrying on a conversation of inside jokes Philip wishes he could understand.

Philip looks down at the floor; it's littered with forgotten homework papers and notes, fluttering with the wind from the open doors of Red Hook High School. 

Philip wants to run out those doors.

Philip wants to run into Lukas' arms and kiss him senseless.

Philip wants to do a lot of stupid, random things he knows he can't. 

But there is one stupid thing he can do, one very, very, verrrry stupid thing that is inevitably just going to lead to trouble but fuck if that isn't his middle name.

So he raises his head slightly, steels himself, and purposefully bumps right into Lukas hard enough that all of his books fall and so does he....right on top of Lukas. 

Philip smirks slightly before putting on an expression of remorse and blabbering an endless stream of apologies and excuses while getting off. He offers his hand to Lukas, who takes it and gets up, finally meeting Philip's eyes. 

There's a spark of curiosity in his blue eyes and something else, something Philip could've identified had his heart not been beating so fast from the feel of Lukas' hand in his. 

Philip realizes he's been holding Lukas' hand too long and begrudgingly lets go, going on an apologetic tangent once again. 

Lukas smiles and puts his hands up in a gesture of appeasement.

"It's okay dude, accidents happen. I'm Lukas. What's your name?"

"Uh Philip, Philip Shea. I'm sorry again, it's my first day and I was so nervous I wasn't watching where I was going," Philip answers while smiling shyly and cackling joyfully on the inside.

Lukas grins wider and Philip almost swoons but manages to remain composed instead of embarrassing the shit out of himself. 

Lukas pats Philip gently on the back and squeezes his shoulder. 

Philip almost implodes.

"Do you know where your next class is? Are you a Junior too?"

Philip absolutely knows where his next class is but it sounds like Lukas is about to offer to show him where it is and he's stupid enough to not let this opportunity go to waste. 

"Yup, a junior and actually no...." Philip trails off in expectation. 

"Uh Lukas, don't mean to interrupt or anything but are we going to walk to your class together or should I just leave you with loverboy here?" Rose asks, bringing both boys out of their reverie and causing them to blush. 

"R-Rose, on the fucking down low please, I'm not ready for anyone besides you to know, we’ve talked about this,” Lukas stammers out then freezes, suddenly remembering Philip standing right next to them.

Making a snap inference and seeing the increasing panic climb onto Lukas' face, Philip rushedly utters, "It's okay, I'm gay too."

Shock then relief show on Lukas' face and his shoulders sag slightly. 

A tiny smile graces his face, an attempt to reassure both Rose and Philip he was okay but the panic still hadn't left his eyes. 

Instead it'd been diluted by the murky shadow of exhaustion. 

Exhaustion at having to hide, exhaustion at having exhaustion for having to hide. 

Philip knew that expression all too well.

The bell rings sharply, startling the three teenagers. "Well I have a free period anyway so I'm going to promptly fuck off and let y'all get to know each other better, " Rose says, smirking with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"It was nice to meet you, Philip. Hope to see you again reallll soon."

Rose turns towards the opposite direction they'd been going before and is about to start walking but then a mischievous look crosses her face and she turns back towards the boys. 

"Hey Lukas, just tell me when you need a shoveltalk....or lube, both can be readily provided", she says turning back around again and stifling hysterical laughter from the identical looks of horror and mortification on Philip and Lukas' faces.

Lukas and Philip look at each other awkwardly, blushes still adorning their faces.

"Wellllll, we're already late so we might as well just skip, plus it's last period anyway. Wanna take a ride on my motocross bike?" Lukas asks.

"YES, uh, I mean, yes, sure, that sounds fun" Philip answers quickly. 

Lukas beams and offers Philip his hand. Straightaway he realizes that might not have been the best move and goes to retreat his outstretched hand but Philip grips it firmly before he can and links their fingers together. 

"It's just us here," Philip says with a small smile and resolute expression. 

Lukas smiles thinly back and grips Philip's hand tighter, leading him out the main school doors to where his bike is parked. He offers Philip his spare casket and mounts the bike, Philip following quickly after him and wrapping his arms around Lukas' waist. 

They stay in that position for a moment, Philip's chest pressed against Lukas' back, their hearts beating stupidly fast. Then Lukas revs the bike and takes off. 

To say the ride is too short is the understatement of the century. They end up at Lukas' house. Neither Philip nor Lukas complain. 

Lukas' father isn't home but he knew that. 

Of course he did.

Lukas parks his bike in the shed then leads Philip into the house and then into his bedroom. They sit down on the bed, one on each corner, partly facing each other, partly facing the walls. 

This is new, new feelings, new thoughts, new experience. They don't quite know what to do. 

If they act, there's no turning back, there's no second guessing, there's no playing it off as momentary madness. 

If they act, it's a reality. 

Whatever this is, charging the air between them, making them want things they'd never even imagined of wanting before, would be concrete fact. They turn slowly to fully look at each other and each scoot closer to the other until they're in the middle of the bed, mere centimeters apart.

Lukas takes both of Philip's hands into his, they're cold, he's shuddering, they're both shuddering. Lukas closes his eyes and waits. 

At first it's just a tentative nudge against his lips but then it's fire. 

Fire everywhere. 

They grip each other tighter, moving impossibly closer and closer, melding into each other like putty. 

It's amazing.

It's scary as fuck. 

They break apart gasping. Their eyes are glazed over, their lips numb and tingly at the same time. They sit in content silence for a while. 

"I should, um, I should probably go home," Philip says standing up shakily from the bed. 

"Want a ride back?" Lukas asks with a hint of disappointment. 

"Yeah, thanks," Philip responds.

Lukas gets up as well and follows Philip out the door but before they walk down the stairs, Philip turns to Lukas, pecks him lightly on the lips, and grins. 

"Okay, now home," Philip murmurs. 

They walk down the stairs and out the front door into the shed to get the bike. After Philip's sat behind him and told Lukas where he lives, they take off in the direction of Philip's house. The ride is predictably short and soon enough, they're at Philip's.

Philip gets off the bike and Lukas makes to leave but before he can, Philip's mom comes out the door and walks towards them. She hugs Philip tightly and smiles brightly at Lukas. 

"Hey, you're home earlier than I expected. I see you got a ride, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Anne asks. 

"Mom, this is Lukas. Lukas, this is my mom, " Philip answers awkwardly. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Shea"

"You can just call me Anne honey but it's a pleasure to meet you too. Always nice to meet one of Philip's 'friends'," Anne says with a beaming grin and knowing glint. 

"Moooom, jesus," Philip says embarrassed. 

Anne laughs and pats her son gently on the head. 

"Well I'm gonna let you boys say goodbye. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you real soon, Lukas. Until then." Anne says walking back to the house and waving goodbye. 

Philip turns to Lukas whose expression is a mixture of shocked and amused to say the least.

"So your mom knows then?" He asks Philip. 

"Yeah, it's always been just been my mom and I, I couldn't keep a secret that big from her if I tried."

"Do your parents know?" Philip asks.

"It's just my dad. My mom died when I was younger. But yeah, he knows. I tried to keep it a secret from him and it just didn't work out, let's leave it at that. Him and Rose are the only ones that know."

"I should actually probably go home before it gets too late." Lukas says.

"Oh right. Yeah. Do you....? I'll be at my Aunt Helen and Uncle Gabe's house on Saturday, but on Sunday, do you wanna hang out? You could show me the sights of Tivoli." Philip says hopefully. 

"Absolutely, yeah, that sounds great," Lukas exclaims happily.  
"Pick you up at 1 then?” 

"Yeah that's cool. Oh wait, here's my phone number."

Philip takes Lukas' phone and inserts his number into it. 

"There, now you can text me memes and funny pictures of cats," Philip says jokingly. 

Lukas laughs and promises to do so. He puts his helmet on and takes off. 

Philip stands in the same place for a while then goes back inside and helps his mom make dinner while withstanding an unprecedented amount of innuendos he didn't even know his mom was capable of saying.

A couple of hours later, he lays in his bed exhausted and starts to plan a playlist, only to hear a ding from his phone a couple of minutes later. 

He opens his phone and bursts into laughter automatically.

Lukas had sent him a picture of Grumpy Cat photoshopped into Darth Vader's helmet.

Philip grins widely and starts to respond. 

And just like that, Tivoli had become the best fucking place on Earth to be in.

The rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
